


How to Become a Loving Family

by DemonKingUwU



Series: Luka AU [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grandpa!snatcher, I just want to specify, Please and thank, Snatcher and Hat are family, THIS IS IN NO WAY HAT X SNATCHER, hat mom, idk if I'll take requests at the moment, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonKingUwU/pseuds/DemonKingUwU
Summary: After caring for the kid for six years, she leaves for ten.When comes back, a grown adult, with a surprise for her father.
Relationships: Bow Kid/Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Snatcher (A Hat in Time) & Original Character(s)
Series: Luka AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866709
Comments: 26
Kudos: 222





	1. The First Meeting - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are one-shots of an evil noodle, his beautiful gremlin daughter, her baby boy, and the many friends and family on earth hehe

_It has been a long time since that day._

The kid came back a few months after blasting off into space. She told him that she decided to stay on this planet for some time. He remembered cringing and feeling annoyed at the thought of having the little trouble maker stick around **his** forest.  
He told her ' _G_ _reat, now get the peck away from MY forest.'_

_You can guess what the annoying hat brat did._

She kept bugging him each and every day! It was _sooooo_ annoying!! 

He would do so many things to just get her to leave him alone! Threaten her, pranked her, he tried just about everything in the ~~useless pecking killing kid~~ s book.  
But still, she persisted. _Stubborn little thing_.   
Soon after some time he just grew to accept this little annoying pain in the neck was going to be a part of his life from then on… But he would never think of this annoying pest like his kid or anything of the sort!! 

She was just an annoying little girl he had to take care of because no one else would!   
  


_**...She wasn't his kid…** _

Soon, little by little he saw her grow up into a teen. She was still an annoying gremlin brat, unfortunately. 

Her turning into a teen was both fun and horrible for him.   
She had a more rebellious streak as most teenagers do. Going all night somewhere, _who knows where!_ Clearly disobeying him! ~~(well more than usual)~~ Not doing her proper chores around the forest!   
_**Grrrrr**_.... _Just thinking about her tween/teenage years was going him a headache!  
_ But there was _one_ part of her being a teenager that he liked!  
He had the job of teaching her about puberty and watching her face cringe was well worth all those years putting up with her.   
_Ahh..._ He still remembered her horrified screaming when he explained about the female cycles and all that stuff! He still laughs about it to this day, ~~fondly remembering _ **HE**_ was the way she used to be, basically feeling horrified and awkward about that sort of stuff~~. 

Life was going good for the both of them. She did her chores around the forest and she stuck around his tree, showing a bit of interest in law to which he taught her a few things about. 

She would tell him all about her day helping the minions or about hanging out with that red little girl and her fellow alien friend ( grown as well now he supposes). He would tell her things about his old life, like being a painter, a violinist, and many of his talents. She was always impressed with his many talents.

Heck, she even tried them herself. Failing horribly at some, to which he laughed and mocked her for, but taught her to do the properly nevertheless.

It was going great...

However, soon after turning 15, she left.  
She said they needed her back at her home planet and that she would come back as soon as she could.   
He told her he couldn't care less about her leaving and good riddance!... ~~_However, he felt a small pang in his chest that told him otherwise._~~

_It has been 10 years since then…_

Which was fine by him! He preferred it if she stayed in space where she belonged, not bothering him here when he was obviously busy! Not bothering his minions or brighting up anyone's day around his forest. 

Not staying with him at night as he told her one of many stories of his youth. 

Not playing the violin as she would dance her silly little dance as he looked on.

Not attempting to paint, only to end up with some kind of purple noodle thing that was supposed to be him. 

He… _didn't..._ care…

But still, it didn't stop him from looking up at the stars. 

Wondering where she was and what she was doing. 

_If she ever thought of this planet._

_If she ever thought about his forest._

~~_If she ever thought about him…._ ~~

Heh, sometimes he would get these stupid thoughts of her… her not being alive... 

But those thoughts were _stupid_ , she fought him and there was nothing in this _damn_ universe more powerful than him! Besides! If there were, she would easily defeat them! She was strong enough to survive him! She could survive anything! She wasn't like-

He stared at the endless night sky. The stars twinkling far beyond. 

He sighed.

_Another peaceful year in Subcon Forest..._

* * *

**_Someone stepped into his trap!_ **

He teleported to it. This has been the first catch in a week! 

He could almost _imagine_ the fear in his victim's eyes as he rips their soul out of their bodies!

He came up to the trapped victim, only to see that they weren't shaking for freedom inside his trap. _Oookaaay_ … Maybe they were just so paralyzed by fear that they couldn't move.

He snapped the rope holding the poor fool. 

His eyes widen before he could utter his famous catchphrase.

Instead of a fool crashing straight to the ground, a woman with a purple top hat gently floated down using her star-covered dark purple umbrella in one hand and holding something in her other arm. 

As she closed her umbrella with one hand, she looked up, bright blue eyes glimmering with happiness behind her glasses, and smiled.

Suddenly there wasn't a grown woman in front of him. 

_It was a little girl with a big top hat and a bright blue umbrella_. 

He blinked to see the girl turned back into a woman. 

She opened her mouth and out was a mature voice with a British accent.

" _How are you, bestie?"_

He stood there frozen as he was beginning to understand what was happening.

 ~~His~~... _THE_ kid was back…

He leaned in closer as he inspected her. She just smiled in amusement as he looked at her holding his elbow and placing a hand on his chin.

"Kid… is that you?"

She laughed as she nodded. 

"My, has it really been that long?" She asked as she held the bundle she's been holding close to her. 

He felt indescribable feelings at that moment. ~~_Joy, confusion, relief, and all of those mixed together._~~

All he said at that moment was...

"Hmph. At least you've gotten a better sense of fashion."

She burst out laughing. It was more mature but it sounded just like her. The same laughter that was around his forest for a long time...

"Hahaha… Oh, Snatcher, you're too much!" She said barely holding another one in. 

It was true, the kid was dressed in a darker purple and yellow color scheme but now dressed as a proper lady. Something that was completely unexpected of her. He almost expected her to have been wearing an outfit more suitable for fighting other aliens and what not...

She finished laughing as she gently shook the bundle. He lifted an eyebrow, she had whatever it was since she landed. 

"Sooo... Whatcha got there kiddo?" He asked as he pointed to the purple bundle. 

She smiled softly as she showed him.

It was a sleeping baby. 

It had soft brown hair and chubby little rosy cheeks with cute freckles sprinkled on his face. 

It was a tiny cute little thing....

**_Why the peck did she have a baby?_ **

" _Sooooo_ … Who's the brat? You babysitting now? I mean that explains the nanny outfit." He said as she giggled and shook her head. She got closer to him with a soft smile.

_"_ This is my son… I named him after his grandfather…Luka.."

_Oh that explains why he looked so sim--_

….

….

**_"WAIT WHAT!?"_ **


	2. The First Meeting (Part-2)

If you had told him a year ago that he would be sitting down in his tree with the Hat Brat- now Hat Woman? Hat Lady? Hat Adult? Nevermind that.   
If you had told him a year ago, that he would be sitting down in his tree while the kid, now a _grown-up_ , sat in front of him, cooing her **_CHILD_ ** … Well, he’ll just save himself the trouble and just eat your soul because you clearly weren’t in the right mind to even _do_ his bidding.  
But here he was, sitting down in his favorite chair, watching the kid who he hasn’t seen in 10 years, cooing **_her own child_** to sleep.

He sighed deeply, as he leaned into his chair.

She looked at him with an amused face. He just glared at her tiredly, she had no right to make that face at him.  
 ~~_But he was secretly glad to see it hasn’t changed much…_  
~~ She looked at the child, happy to see the baby finally calmed down. Then she looked up at him with a slightly guilty expression on her face. 

“I believe you have a couple of questions for me, right?” She asked softly, already knowing the answer.

_He couldn’t help himself._

“ **_I BelIevE YoU HaVe A CouPle Of QueSt-_ **” He began to mockingly shout before being shushed by her. She quickly looked down at her child and gently cooed as she rocked him in her arms. Once she made sure the baby wouldn’t wake up, she gave him a weary look as he huffed and looked away.  
She sighed softly as they sat in silence for a while. 

_Soon after the silence became unbearable._

“Is this what took you so long to come back?” he asked, breaking the silence. She looked up at him, slightly surprised he even asked anything after she shushed him.  
“ _Well_.. Yes and no, my planet had me there for a couple of years doing timepiece retrievals and research on them. A year or so ago, I wanted to come back but I became pregnant with Luka, so it wasn’t safe to travel then.” she explained as he took in the information, nodding. 

So the kid was really hers, she actually gave birth to him…..

_Huh_ , he never figured her as the type to settle down and start a family, _shows what he knew about the kid._ But a question continues nagging in his head.   
“Why Luka?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow at her.  
Why did she name her kid the name he had in his old life? It wasn’t the type of adventurous and cool name that the kid would have named her child.

She rolled eyes at him in an amused manner, _that brat.  
_ “I thought I told you, I named him after his grandfather. I couldn't think of anyone I rather name my son after than you.” She simply explained with a smile as she waited for his reaction. 

_And what a reaction it was…_

He began sputtering and flailing around.   
He wanted to shout but suddenly remembered there was a sleeping child in front of him.

**_A sleeping child that had been named after him!_ **

He took a very, _verrrry_ deep breath and calmed himself down. 

“Kid, in what part of the contract did it state I _adopted_ you?” he asked. Clearly, she thought that being _‘besties’_ would mean automatic adoption, _which it wasn't.  
_ She giggled softly and stared at him skeptically with a soft smile on her lips. 

“I know you think of me as your daughter, silly,” she stated factually with a playful smirk on her lips. He opened his mouth to yell but was reminded _again_ of the small child in her arms. 

“ _Okkkayyy_ .. Kiddo, clearly you have different memories of what _reaaaaally_ happened all those years ago. Don’t you remember when I tried to **_kill_** you, when I took your soul, forced you to become my servant, tried to kill you _**again**_ , and many other things!” he said as a matter of fact as she nodded in agreement.  
Good! At least she acknowledged the horrible things he had done to her! Maybe he could get those silly thoughts out of her head. He wasn’t her father and certainly not some brat’s _grandfather_. 

“You were also the one who took care of me when I came back.” She stated with a soft smile as she looked up at him. He froze. Before he could say anything at that point, she continued.

“You let me stay in your forest, told me stories of your past life, and you have taught me so many things.” 

“Uhhh… W-Well..” He started to explain himself but he couldn’t find the right words to say. The kid smiled that annoying smug smile, that _unfortunately_ hasn’t changed either.

“ _Now_! I didn’t know the great Snatcher lets people into his forest and tells them things about his past life. Not to forget teaching them his hobbies and such!” she said.

 **“I DON’T-** ” He got a stern warning glare from the kid. “I **Don’t** do those things…” 

“Oh, so why did you do all those things for me?” She asked in a teasing manner. Her face returning to that smug smile. 

He froze. He was unable to come up with a proper answer.  
He knew the answer, but like peck he was telling this annoying brat.

"Listen, _Kid,_ I might've been a bit …. ** _fond_** of you for a bit… **_But that doesn't mean you're my daughter, alright!?_** ** _"_** He firmly stated. The brat didn't even have the decency of being offended. She just smirked at him.

"Well, regardless, I'm here now, and will be staying so you can get used to having Luka and me around here." She said while smiling brightly at him. 

**_Wait what!?_ **

" **_What_ **!? Aren't you married? _Unless_ the brat's father is staying too.." He questioned as she turned a bit pale. She had a conflicted expression on her face as if she didn't want to mention it. He lifted an eyebrow at her behavior.  
Did something happen to the baby's father? Is that why she didn't bring him?   
She closed her eyes, breathed heavily and looked at him, ready to say something. 

Then the child in her arms started crying. 

Both of them jumped, a bit shocked at the sudden wailing. She rocked the baby as he continued wailing. 

"Oh, what's wrong sweetheart?.... Are you perhaps hungry?" She asked the crying baby, clearly hearing the baby's stomach growl. She looked around and groaned, realizing she didn't bring anything other than the baby. 

She turned to him with a pleading look. 

"Father, would you mind holding Luka while I go back to ship real quick?" She pleaded, coming closer to him. He panicked with every step she took towards him. 

" **_What_ ** ?!? _Listen, Kid-_ " He tried arguing but she already placed the baby in his arms. He froze as she said something he couldn't hear. He was completely still as the child continued to wail in his arms. 

He looked around after coming to his senses. **Damn the kid left!** He slowly turned his head to the crying baby. 

It was red and had tears all over his face.

**_Ughhhhh…_ **

"Hey there… Uhhh… **_Luka…_ ** " He said awkwardly. It was strange saying his old name after not even _thinking_ about it for years now.  
Especially since it was now repurposed as his ' _grandson'_ name…

**_Just what on earth was that kid thinking?!?_ **

The baby kept wailing on. He tried to do the rocking thing like the kid was doing but it only ended in louder wailing.   
He began to panic even harder. Sure he took care of the brat when _she_ was a kid but she was _already_ grown, **_she wasn't a freaking baby!!_  
** "Uuhhh… Don't worry kid, your mom's going to come back real quick." He reassured but the baby kept sobbing. He sighed heavily, at the child. 

**_Where the peck was that kid?!?!?_ **

He looked at the crying infant.   
He was _so_ small, he couldn't be more than 4 months. He had soft brown hair and was the same color of skin as his mother. 

The baby stopped sobbing and opened his eyes. 

He stared at large blue orbs.

The child had his mother's familiar light blue eyes. 

He didn't know what happened but the child stopped crying and stared at him. 

He… **_didn't_ **...know what to do….

He closed his eyes and forced himself to remember the memories of a gentle, kind prince. Holding children and making funny faces at them…..  
The prince that so desperately wanted to have a family of his own. 

He sighed and looked at the oddly quiet child in his arms.

He looked and sensed for any sign of anybody being around. 

Once he was satisfied knowing there wasn't a single soul nearby, he turned to the child and stuck his tongue out in a playful manner.

…

A moment of silence passed. 

He felt silly and dumb for doing this for the small child.

Then he heard soft giggling. 

He looked at the soft child in his arms.

The baby was giggling softly. 

He felt something deep within him. 

It was a strong overwhelming feeling. 

_But what was it?_

He held the child closer to him. The babe was grabbing softly at his mane.

"...Hey...Ki- _Luka_.." 

" **I'm back**!" 

He jumped but made sure to not drop the infant in his arms as the kid entered his home with a bottle in her hand and a baby bag on her shoulder.

" **GEESH kid!! You couldn't get louder!? I just got Luka to calm down!"** He scolded as he made sure Luka was alright. 

The babe just giggled as he grabbed his mane a bit tighter.

"Sorry! I got the milk but it seems that Luka was calmed by _his 'not grandfather'._ " She said smugly as he sputtered.

" **_WHAT_ **!?" he shouted angrily and in shock. He quickly checked on Luka who just giggled louder and began clapping happily. He sighed in relief until he looked down, he saw the wide smug smile the kid was giving him.

" **What-? You think I want to be stuck with a crying infant!? I had no choice but to calm him down because** **_someone thrust him_** ** _into my hands_**!" He exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, _of course,_ Snatcher." She said as she stepped closer and held her arms towards him. 

"Now give me Luka."

He froze as he looked at the child munching on his hair, _~~he needed to clean that~~. _He felt hesitant to give the child back to his mother, but why?!  
He slowly and carefully handed Luka back. The kid smiled softly as she held the giggling baby in her arms.

"Oh hello there, love. Have you been good to your _grandfather_?" She asked teasingly as Luka giggled. He just huffed as he looked away and crossed his arms.

She laughed softly as she fed her child, softly humming a small tune.  
He turned his head to see her rocking her child as she swayed softly. He stared as the baby drank his milk. He couldn't look away at the loving scene in front of him. 

**_The kid really went off, grew up, and had a kid of her own._ **

"You know… if you wanted to feed him, you could've asked."

He jumped slightly. He looked at the kid who was wearing a smug stare with an eyebrow raised. 

" **_As if_** kid! Just hurry up and leave!" He said as she just giggled. 

"Well yes, we do need to get going, it _has_ been a rather long trip after all. We need our rest." She said as she stepped outside.

Before leaving, she smiled softly at him with nostalgic eyes. 

~~**_He saw the same little 15-year-old, saying goodbye._ ** ~~

He could barely restrain himself from shouting at her, ~~telling her not to leave agai~~ n, before she spoke.

"It's nice to see you again...Father .." She said before taking a timepiece from her bag and tapped it. 

She and her child disappear in a bright light.

He froze for a minute before springing into action. He quickly took out a telescope from his pocket dimension and placed it in a star viewing position.  
He searched for her ship for a couple of minutes, ~~_his anxiety spiking with each second_~~.

 **There**!

There it was. A large wooden ship floating around in space.  
He stood there, watching for at least 20 minutes…  
He sighed as he left the telescope and sat down in his chair. 

_The kid was set on staying huh?_

_Hmmm… Oh well,_ Nothing he could do now, to be honest. Once the stubborn brat has a goal, she'll stop at nothing to achieve it. Besides, it wasn't _that_ bad.....He dealt with her in her _teens_ , he can deal with her now. 

_Though…_.

He now had a _'grandson'_ to add in the mix….

He sighed as he sunk deeper in his chair, already emotionally exhausted from this whole ordeal.  
As he closed his eyes to rest, he had a single thought.

_'....Luka, huh?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that concludes 'The First Meeting'!, I write more once I have the time :p


	3. Busy

It has been only two days since they had arrived to their new home planet. 

She had planned on going back down to meet everyone after a couple of hours of rest, _but_ … 

The ship was deciding to be a real piece of… _work.._ per se. If she left it just as it is, there was a small possibility that the ship would crash land on the planet. Then it would be goodbye to _both_ their homes.

She sighed as she lifted herself from under the control board, clapping her gloved hands as she got up.

This old ship was basically falling apart at this point but this old girl had been with her for so many years now. This ship had been her home for some many years now. 

She sighed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and placed her hat back on her head. She picked some tools and placed them in her toolbox as she lifted it up from the ground. The old girl was so close to being fixed completely, she just needed to repair most of the damage from the engine room and some from the furnace. 

She began walking towards the engine room before turning her head to see the blue planet. She smiled softly, out of all the views in space, she had missed this one the most.

The view of _her_ home. Filled with people who cared so much about her as she did them.   
_Her family._

Her smile softened even more when she saw the dark purple forest area of the planet. She sighed softly. It has been 10 years since she last saw her father and now that she's here so close to Earth, she was stuck up here fixing her broken-down ship while he was down there, probably reading or tormenting some poor fool…

She sighed again as she opened the door to the Engine Room. _'Things would be much easier if Bo-'_

Before she could finish her thought, a loud cry sounded off from her bedroom. 

She sighed heavily as she wiped the oil from her face. Things are hard enough with fixing the ship by herself, now adding an infant into the mix….

It was a _bit_ frustrating… _just a bit._

Welp, nothing she can do about it really. She was a mother now and had the responsibilities as one.

It was hard but she's been through far worse situations honestly!   
And she also enjoyed being a mother. She wouldn't give up motherhood for anything in the world! It was just she didn't fully prepare for her current situation. No one possibly could...

_But again, life has a funny way of throwing her into these messes._

_'Maybe I should get a crib or a playpen to put in the living room.._ ' She pondered as she walked towards her bedroom. Before she got to the door, she stopped herself.

It was silent….  
Luka wasn't crying anymore...

**_Oh no..._ **

She quickly ran through the bedroom's first door and through the purple hallway to her bedroom. Her umbrella tightly gripped as she sped with one thought repeating in her head.

_'Please be safe Please be safe Please be safe'_

She burst into the room. She looked around and saw a confusing but relieving sight.

Snatcher was rocking her child softly and slowly, close to his chest as he softly hummed a gentle tune. All with a gentle smile, no less...

It appeared that he hasn't noticed her yet. She waited a few good minutes for him to acknowledge her but seemed then he was fully engrossed in what he was doing.   
She cleared her throat softly as to get his attention. He jumped a bit before turning to her, his gentle expression replaced by a cringed one.

She had a full taunting smirk on her face. 

He sighed as he rolled his eyes. He placed Luka back in his crib and then covered her child with his soft purple blanket. 

Satisfied, he sat on his usual seat on the ledge as he took out his large red ‘Killing Kids’ book. How nostalgic… But seeing him there without the pillow pile underneath him felt rather odd. But as she grew up, she took out the pillows to make room for more things to put there, like inventions, weapons, etc.   
It was the first time in years she started to miss the pillow pile...

She smiled as she checked on her Luka. The baby was sleeping soundly. All safe and sound, snuggling in his soft purple teddy bear blanket. She then turned to Snatcher who just huffed and looked away from her, covering his face with his big red book. 

She giggled softly as she went up the ledge, and sat next to him.  
He grumbled as she turns her head to him.

 _"Sooooo…_ mind explaining why you are here?" She asked in her teasing voice. Oh, she knew very well why he was here, but she wanted him to say it. 

_"Psssh,_ I'm only here to calm down that brat! He's been crying so loudly that it could be heard throughout my forest!" He exclaimed while putting the book down and crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes. _Oh, that's right_ , she forgot who she was dealing with here for a minute. _Well, then two can play at this game._   
  
“I see… Well, my apologies then. Thank you for helping me but I’ll be sure to move his crib in the same room as me.” she said with a bright smile. He stuttered and accidentally dropping his book down the ledge, making it fall into the ground.   
  
“W-Well yo-you’ll wake him up!” he whispered softly as to not wake the sleeping child. He looked reluctant to let her take Luka with her.  
“Ahhh… You are right, but whatever will I do? I can’t stay here, I need to fix the ship, or else it’ll crash land on Earth.” she said as he looked away before he mumbled something.   
“Hm? Pardon, I couldn’t quite _hear_ you there,” she said smugly.   
  
“.......I could….take care of the brat….while..you work on….the ship…..” He said a bit louder, but not loud enough to wake the child.   
She smirked as she raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Oh really? Are you sure you’re prepared for the task?” she asked tauntingly.   
  
“..... _Yeah, sure whatever, just go_ !” he mumbled with his arms crossed angrily. She chuckled as she got up and walked towards the door. Stopping near the crib, and smiling down at her sleeping child as she smoothed his head. She turned to her father and smiled happily at him.   
  
“I’ll leave him to you then,” she said as she walked out the door, hearing him huff. She chuckled as she walked down the hallway.   
  
She never thought her father, of all people, would be here, much less comforting and looking after her child!   
She smiled softly.   
“I’m glad he’s getting used to being a grandfather.” she said as she opened the door to the living room, ready to begin on more repairs. 

* * *

He huffed as the kid left to do her repairs. Annoying little-  
 _She hasn't changed at all!!  
  
_ He floated down the ledge, towards where the baby was. Turning smaller as he looked on the sleeping baby boy.   
He so just tiny!   
How could something so tiny ~~and cute~~ exist?!  
  
He softly poked his cheek but made sure not to wake him up. It was so soft and squishy...  
He chuckled seeing baby Luka snuggle more into his pillow, drooling a bit. He cleaned it up softly, without waking up the child.  
  
"Awww...Look at you~ So teeny tiny...It's obvious where you get it from...hehe.." he whispered. Despite the kid having grown up, she was much shorter than most women! Like a 5'0 or 5'2 or so...  
He sighed...  
It has been a long while since he's seen her last... She was only 15 when she left after all... And now... She's a 25 year-old single mother...  
He looked around the ship while she was resting for the night. There didn't seem to be any sign of a partner. She was all alone here with a baby...  
But for how long?  
  
He sighed, his brow furrowed as he looked on at the small baby, softly patting him.  
Sure, the kid said she'll be staying on earth _last time.....  
_ And look at what happened... She left for 10 years...   
How much longer before her stupid home planet contacts her and tells her to come back again?   
  
He turned his to the window of the room, showing a starry galaxy, and glared at it before he turned back to Luka.   
He shouldn't get attached to him or the idea that the kid might stay here for reals....   
But...  
  
He smiled softly, patting the boy softly as the baby yawn cutely and snuggled with his pillow.   
Yup...He was more of a fool than he thought...   
_Oh well..._  
  
 _Might as well enjoy whatever time they had here then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late!  
> I'm a slow writer TwT


	4. Welcome to M̶a̶f̶i̶a̶ ̶T̶o̶w̶n̶  Sunshine Island

She dropped down at incredible speed down to the blue planet, but her face didn’t show any fear, but rather amusement!   
It’s been some time since she landed like  _ this _ on any planet!    
It has always been through her teleportation system she had installed a few years back, but she couldn’t help but feel the nostalgic need to land in the same way she did way back when.    
  
She was holding her small child to her chest, making sure to hold him tightly and secure as they neared the ground.    
At the last second before hitting the ground, she took out her umbrella and popped it open. She lifted it up and her fall slowed down immediately. She gently floated down and landed on an alleyway.    
She sighed softly as she checked on her baby.    
  
Luka blinked his eyes before giggling happily and reaching upwards to pat her face.    
Hehe! He didn’t know what happened but it felt fun!    
  
She chuckled as she nuzzled her face towards his, before looking around. _My!_ It seems like she fell down the exact same spot she first had all those years ago!    
Though… It was much cleaner than it was before…   
  
No rubbish, or filthy smelly trash around, the graffiti was gone too! Did the Mafia finally clean up their act?    
_ Probably not _ ... But a  _ lot _ can happen in ten years…   
  
She began walking down the alley and her eyes widened as she saw the town.    
It was beautiful! It wasn’t the same place as before!    
There were no signs of trash or huge signs promoting the Mafia. There was more grass and all the buildings seem to be in good condition!    
There was no incomplete construction and the air seemed fresher too!    
  


She gasped in surprise as a couple of children ran past her, apologizing to her as they ran off happily. She looked around and saw very few Mafia members but without their iconic blue pinstripe suits, instead, wearing regular clothing.   
And there also seem to be different people as well! Happy lovers, families, and children!    
  
She was brought back from her amazed shock by her baby boy’s happy giggles. He seems amazed by this place as well!    
  
He liked the big balloons in the sky and the big water! He’s never seen anything like it!    
He giggled as he seemed to reach out to try to grab them.    
His mother chuckled in amusement at his joyful and adorable display. She gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and took in the view with him.   
_ It was lovely, the ocean, the festive hot air balloons, the happy people going about their day... _ _   
_   
She smiled as she continued her walk around Mafia Town, happily greeting anyone who greeted her.    
She looked around, hoping to see them around!  _ Oh _ , it has been far too long!    
….   
_ It has indeed…  _   
She looked worried. Maybe they wouldn’t be here anymore… Maybe they had moved away from Mafia Town, She wouldn’t be surprised if they did, even if Mafia Town looked far better than the last time she was here…    
  
“What seems to be the matter, beautiful hat lady?” a nearby Mafia goon asked. He looked concerned over her, but it also seemed like he didn’t recognize her at all.   
She gave him a soft smile as she waved at him.    
  
“Oh, don’t worry, dear. I’m fine! I’m just looking for some old friends… _ Hmmm _ … You wouldn’t happen to know them? Their names are Mu and Bow.” she asked him while holding onto a curious Luka, who stretched out his arm as he made a grabbing motion to the Mafia man with a happy smile.    
The Mafia man waved happily at her son but blinked up at her.    
  
“You mean Mayor Mu? The lady with the mustache?” he asked. Her eyes widened a little at this.   
_ Mayor Mu?  _ _   
_ _ Mu became the Mayor of Mafia Town?  _   
But she  **hated** the Mafia! And what happened to the Mafia Boss? Oh no… Did she?   
“Hat Lady? Is it something? Is not former little Mustache girl not the one you're looking for?” he asked, worried.    
She shook her head.   
  
“No, no, dear. I’m just amazed at the fact that  **_Mu_ ** , of all people, became the  _ Mayor of Mafia Town _ !” she said, still in disbelief over the fact.   
The Mafia man laughed suddenly, holding his hand to his chest. She lifted an eyebrow at him, not understanding what was so funny.   
Luka began giggling too, not understanding what was going on as well, only that someone was laughing, so that must mean something happy is going on!    
  
“ _ No! No! No! _ This is not Mafia Town anymore!” he exclaimed happily with a wide smile. He spread his arms wide.    
“This is now Sunshine Island!”    
She blinked at him, surprised for a couple of minutes.    
  
“Sunshine Island? But-” she said as she looked around.    
_ Well, that explains a lot _ .    
Like how everything was much better and there seem to be more people…    
_ Did Mu do this? **How?** _   
  
The Mafia man smiled and nodded.    
“While this is no longer Mafia Town, don’t worry about Mafia! All other Mafia now live on a different island with the boss,” he stated happily.   
“I’m no longer Mafia, but I am happy here, like other former Mafias who decided to stay as well!” he said proudly.    
  
She smiled at him.   
“I see! Well then, I’m happy for you and all your friends, dear!” she said happily. She was glad that some Mafia members gave up their old bullying ways to live peacefully on this island.    


“Thank you, Hat Lady!” he exclaimed with a wide smile. He blinked at her for a minute, his eyes widening as his mouth opened wide and he pointed at her.   
She chuckled. _My! It seems like he finally recognized her._ _  
_“ ** _You! You’re the little Hat Kid! The Hero of Mafia Town!_** ” he shouted, as she chuckled and nodded. He looked like he was about to hug her, but remembered she was holding a baby.  
He now looked confused at Luka but didn’t say anything to her.  
He didn’t seem to understand that she was the baby’s mother. Maybe he thought that she was a babysitter like her father did at first? Well, it _was_ strange to think that the small child who ran around happily through the town would have a child of her own now...  
“Mayor Mu and Ms. Bow would love to see you!” he exclaimed excitedly.   
  
She nodded as she gave him a thankful smile.  
“Well I _hope_ they do, I have gone for _some time_..” she said, with a hint of worry in her voice.   
  
“Nonsense! Former Mafia would like to see other Mafia, even though it has been a long time so I’m sure the Mayor and Bow girl will love to see you like Former Mafia to Mafia!” he comforted her. She smiled warily to show that she appreciated it but she still felt nervous in her gut.   
He patted her softly on the back.   
“Come! Former Mafia will show Hat Girl, _oops_ … **_Hat Lady_** , the way to her friends!” he said as he walked forward, she followed. Her heart raced with every step…   
  
They eventually got to a cannon near the planetarium.   
“Hat Gi- _Hat Lady_ needs to go in cannon to reach the mayor’s office!” he informed her. She nodded as she walked up to it.  
  
“Thank you, dear!” she said, appreciative as she jumped up, holding her baby closer as she opened the lid and entered.   
In a matter of minutes, she was blasted up in the sky at great speeds.   
  
She heard a faint, _‘Good Luck Hat Lady! Former Mafia believes in you!’._ She chuckled as she was nearing the spot where the Mafia Casino was. She took out her umbrella and floated down gently in the bullseye circle.  
She checked how Luka was doing, he was still the same giggling baby. She smiled as she put her finger in front of him to play with.   
Well at least, he got her courage! Hehe!  
  
She looked up from her son to the building in front of her.   
No longer was there a giant picture of Mafia, Sea creatures, or fruit. There weren't any golden statues or loud laughter coming from there.  
It was a normal city hall. A bit bigger than a normal one, but still.   
She sighed softly, as she shook her baby.   
  
“Come on Sweetheart... Let’s go meet some of mummy’s best friends.” she said as she kissed his forehead as she walked forward towards the building.   
_Mummy’s best friends that she abandoned…._ _  
_  
She entered the building, there seemed to be employees working. There was an office atmosphere in this place. Which made sense because it was an office now…  
 _But still!_  
It looked nothing like the former Mafia Casino…  
The former Mafia Casino had a bar and heavy smoking along with gambling going on. It wasn’t a place she would bring Luka.  
  
“Miss! Miss over here!” a voice called out. It was the receptionist. A young lady it seems. She walked towards her and smiled.  
  
“Hello there, dear. I was told I could find Mayor Mu and her friend, Miss Bow?” she asked as the lady nodded.   
  
“Yes, do you have an appointment to see Mayor Mu?” she asked as she typed on her computer. She blinked out of surprise but the more she thought about it, it made sense she’ll need one. Mu must be a busy woman, running the whole town and all...  
  
 _“Well no but-”_ _  
_  
 ** _“OH MY GOODNESS!!!”_** a voice interrupted her. They turned their heads to see an orange cat wearing a chef outfit. She looked teary-eyed with a huge smile.   
**“HAT!!”** she cried as she ran to hug her.   
  
She smiled and her eyes got teary as she was suddenly hugged, but kept a strong hold on her child.   
  
“Cookie!” she exclaimed happily as she hugged her back with one arm.   
“Oh! It’s been too long!” she said with an emotional soft voice.   
  
“Far too long, sweetie pie!!” Cookie cried as she nuzzled her softly, still not believing what she was seeing! Hat Kid! She was here! After so long!   
“Oh, sweetie!”   
  
“I know… I’m sorry I took so long to come back..” she said with a sad voice, as she nuzzled with her.  
Cookie had taken care of her and her friends when they were growing up. She made them meals, taught them how to cook, be there for them when they needed comfort… She considered Cookie as a sort of aunt.  
  
“Oh, sweetie! I’m just happy you’re finally here!” Cookie cried as she snuggled with her.   
“It’s been so long since I last saw you!” Cookie said as she took a good look at her.   
“Look at you! All grown up and-” she stopped as she noticed the baby in her arms. Cookie looked confused as the baby looked at her. Cookie leaned closer to him and smiled softly.   
Luka giggled and waved.  
“Hat sweetie? Who’s this little cutie pie?” She asked as she placed and wiggled her paws in front of the happy baby.   
  
Luka giggled happily as he tried to grab the soft fingers. She chuckled in amusement, as she looked at Cookie with a soft expression.   
  
“Well, This is my-”   
  
“ ** _HAT!!_** ” cried two voices as they both turned to the source.   
There were two women. A woman with pointy ears and fangs, wearing sort of casual blue and soft green clothing while the shorter of the two wore a formal suit and had a well-groomed mustache on her face.  
It was Mu and Bow…  
After so long...   
More tears in her eyes fell as they stared at her in wonder and disbelief. They stood still for a solid five minutes before they both came running and hugged her as tight they could. Crying while they hugged her.  
  
“ _Oof_! You guys!” she said as she made sure Luka was okay, the baby just cried out in surprise when they hugged his mother but he seemed calm about it, very confused though.  
“Guys! Guys! I’m happy to see you as well but please! _Luka!_ ” she said in a rush as she gestured to the baby in her arms.   
That seemed to make them realize the baby in her arms, they both backed away slowly in confusion. They just stared for a couple of minutes.  
  
“Wha- Why do you have _a baby_ , of all things!?” Mu shouted in shock. Bow turned to her with a soft frown.   
  
“Mu! You couldn’t shout like that! What if you scare the baby?” Bow scolded as Mu pouted and crossed her arms.  
  
“Well! I’m just asking what everyone here is thinking!” she exclaimed as she gestured to Hat, who let out a deep breath with a tired smile.   
She chuckled at this exchange… My, it has been far too long since she heard these small soft bickers.   
She felt a soft tap on her side. It was Cookie.  
  
“Well… I am curious as well... “ Cookie said, looking at the baby, confused as well. She nodded at her and them.  
  
“Well, I don’t mind explaining things, but perhaps in a more private setting? As to not bother these people?” she said as she turned to the employees who stopped working to stare at the commotion going on.  
Mu turned to them, angry.   
  
“ _What are all of you looking at!?_ **Get back to work!** ” she yelled as they scrambled back into their proper working stations.   
She huffed as she crossed her arms. Bow looked unamused at this, as she turned to Hat.   
  
“Let’s talk in Mu’s office.” Bow said with a tired sigh and smiled at her. She nodded softly, chuckling along with Cookie as Mu huffed but led the way.   
Bow and Cookie stared at her and Luka the entire time, looking at her as if she’ll disappear if they looked away….  
And she really couldn’t blame them…  
 _She did disappear on them once before...._  
  
“Here it is.” Mu said as she stopped in front of a door, and opened it for them. She nodded as she entered.  
The office was a bit grand but normal overall. She looked around at the many books neatly tucked away and the office plants. There were many photos on the wall framed. One of Mu and Bow with several other people helping clean up the town, then during what seemed to be the grand opening of the City Hall, and several other shining moments.   
_Moments she wasn’t a part of…_  
  
“Hat?” she heard as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around from the wall to see a worried Bow. She saw them all looking at her, confused but worried. She shook her head softly as she gave them a soft smile.   
  
“Don’t worry, dears. I’m fine, just a little tired.” she lied. She walked to take a seat as she gently shook her child in her arms. Bow looked at her skeptically but Mu and Cookie seemed to accept it.  
  
“ _Soooooo…_ Want to tell us who that baby is?” Mu asked, a little impatient as she pointed to a baby-gibberish speaking Luka who was trying to grab one of her hair loops.   
She chuckled softly as she managed to fix her hair so he wouldn’t be able to grab it.  
They all looked at her expectantly.   
  
“This is my son, his name is Luka.” she said with a smile as their jaws dropped. They all looked confused and shocked by this. She chuckled softly, remembering her father’s reaction towards the news. She wondered if everyone was going to react this way towards him, she hoped so. It was too amusing!   
  
“ _Y-Your so-_ ” Cookie began to say before being interrupted by Mu.   
  
**_“Wha- YOUR SON!?! WHAT THE PECK?!”_** Mu shouted as they all flinched at how loud it was. Even if he was a calm baby, Luka couldn’t help but be frightened at the sound.   
He cried after the shock wore off.   
She quickly moved to comfort her child.   
  
“ _Mu_!” scolded Bow as Mu, flinched when she heard the child cry.   
  
“ _Oh Geez- Sorry I didn’t- It’s just- She-_ ** _How_**???” she questioned, gesturing at the mother and son pair.   
  
“Still! Despite the shock, you frighten the poor thing! You should know babies are quite sensitive!” Cookie said as she got closer to the crying Luka and cooed softly along with Hat.   
“Awww… you poor little thing.” Cookie cooed softly as Luka calmed down a little but was still red and had tears.   
  
“ _Shhh_ … Love, Mu didn’t mean to scare you, sweetie.” she said softly as she gently shook her baby. Luka slowly stopped crying but snuggled more into her and gripped her shirt.  
She smiled as she gently wiped his tears.   
She looked at all of them, they all had this astonished expression on their faces, like they couldn’t believe what just happened.   
  
“ _Wow_ …” Bow spoke up, still looking amazed at Hat.   
“You...You’re a mom now…” Bow said, with wide eyes.   
“ _Like...A total mom, with a child and everything!”_  
She chuckled as she nodded.   
  
“Yes, yes I am…” she said softly smiling at Luka. All of the women were looking at her, amazed but then turned their attention towards Luka. The baby, having calmed down but was tired, letting out a yawn, snuggling closer to his mother.

  
“Well… He looks a lot like ya, Hat.” Cookie said proudly as she went to pat the sleepy boy’s head, looking at Hat before anything, who nodded softly at her.    
Cookie patted Luka as softly and gently as she could, Luka cooing softly as he rubbed his head against her hand.    
“Awwww! What cute sweetie pie!” Cookie gushed softly as she chuckled softly. She gave her a soft smile.    
  
“Would you like to hold him?” she asked as Cookie looked surprised at the offer. Cookie looked at the baby and then at her, before nodding. She gently passed Luka to her. Cookie, having held babies before, gently carried him in her arms. Cookie looked like she was about to cry.    
  
“ _ Oh...He’s so tiny… _ ” Cookie cooed softly as she chuckled and nodded. She turned to both Mu and Bow, who were watching the scene with amazement.    
She got up from her seat, walked towards them, and opened her arms.    
They both got teary again as they practically tackled her in a group hug once more, but this time she let them hug her as tight as they wanted.    
They all cried as they hugged.    
Cookie looked on with nostalgia in her eyes as all three of her children hugged each other for the first time in ten years.   
  
“I’ve missed you all….” she cried as she hugged them. Her expression became melancholic.   
“And….I’m sorry... “ she said quietly as they both looked at her.    
“I’m...sorry for leaving… without telling you anything…” she cried. They both held her, despite her apologies.    
Both their left hands having a golden engagement ring.   
  
Ten years ago, when she got the message to return back home in order for her to continue her duties…    
The message also said that Bow must come as well…   
She knew of their relationship with one another and how much they both loved each other....   
She couldn’t… She couldn’t break what they had… But she knew if Bow knew that they had to go, she would have left with her…   
So in order for them to stay happy together, she had to leave, without telling anyone…   
Well… She told her father, who she was guessing, told the rest of her friends after she left.    
She made a fake death report and did everything to convince her home planet that Bow had died on the way, and fortunately for her, they brought it. 

  


“Hat! I know why you did it…” Bow cried as she hugged her with tears in her eyes.   
“ _Why? Why didn’t you-_?”   
She looked up at both at them, and smiled, without regrets.  
  
“Because… I could never bring myself to separate you two…” she said as their eyes became more watery. They hugged her tight once more as she chuckled with tears in her eyes.   
  
“You! You would have left a note or something! ** _But no!_** We had to go that spooky jerk of your dad to know where you were!” Mu cried with a frown.   
  
“I know.... And I’m sorry… I would have, but I didn’t know if you would have caught up to me on time… I didn't want to risk it.” she said softly, remembering what happened the first time she left the planet. All her friends came to stop her from leaving… She didn’t know if she would go through with it if it happened a second time.   
Watching all her family and friends try to stop… No… She wouldn’t have left…   
And it would have spelled trouble for the inhabitants of Earth, Bow, and herself.   
  
Mu and Bow grew silent at this but still hugged her.   
They remained hugging and crying for a while until they managed to calm down and sit down in Mu’s office.   
With their tears wiped and now smiling they shared their stories to her.   
  
Turns out that Mu and Bow made a deal with the Mafia! (With her father’s help, of course, in exchange for a soul or two)  
They would use the timepiece she gave Mu all those years ago to turn Mafia Boss back into...not mush and create a whole other island where they can live in while leaving this one in peace.   
It was a deal even Mafia Boss couldn’t resist, so they made an official contract and have gone their separate ways.   
Mu was hailed a hero in the eyes of the original residents and soon became the mayor with Bow by her side as to guide her because last time she took charge….. **_it didn’t go so well…_** ** _  
_**  
However, there were some members who wished to leave the Mafia and just live peacefully on the sunny island. They were allowed to live here, so long as they don’t cause any trouble.  
And soon, more people came and it became the same peaceful island it was before the Mafia came and took over!  
  
Of course, they told her about their blossoming relationship, how they finally confessed, and are now engaged to one another. Both them blushing but Mu blushing even harder and acting grumpy as Bow gave a soft kiss on the cheek to all their amusement.   
She couldn’t help the small gush and chuckle that came after seeing such an adorable display!  
  
She was so proud of them, of all they had accomplished all these years!   
But she couldn’t help but feel a bit...disappointed over the fact that she couldn’t be there with them while they did this.   
But still, she didn’t show any sign of this, as to not worry them. Only showing a proud smile and teary eyes.   
  
“And well that’s about it. It has been busy lately, but that’s to be expected, running a town and all. Hehe!” Bow said as she scratched the back of her head with a smile.   
“I’m guessing you’ve been busy too, huh?” she said with a soft smile. Bow didn’t blame her for not visiting… She, herself, knew how strict their profession was, even more so for the adults.  
She sighed, softly smiling at Bow.   
  
“Yes… However, that won’t be an issue any longer,” she said with a smile. All three ladies were surprised at that.  
  
“Wait what?... But wait, does that mean... “ Bow said as she slowly understood what that meant.   
She smiled at her and gave a nod.   
  
“Yes...It means Luka and I will be here on earth… Permanently. “ she declared as Cooking Cat looked beyond happy but the other two looked beyond confused.   
  
“ ** _Wait What?!_** ” Mu exclaimed.   
“ ** _Are you for reals!?_** _You’re actually going to live here your son!?_ _You’re going back or anything!?_ ” Mu asked, not believing it.   
“ **But what about-!?** ”   
  
“No need to worry about that dear… Trust me… It’s dealt with,” she said a serious expression on her face. Mu and Bow looked at her and then each other, worried. Cookie Cat looked confused about the whole thing, she probably didn’t know what they were talking about…  
 _Good..._  
“I’ll tell you guys later… I just don't want to spoil our first meeting in a long time like with **_that issue._** ” She said.   
Bow still looked unsure but kept up a smile. It has been 10 long years since she last saw her BFF/sister.   
But, still…   
They were going to talk about this. Even if it’s just the two of them...  
  
Cookie Cat cleared her throat to draw attention to herself, which worked as all three ladies turned their heads toward her.   
She smiled, as she held a sleeping Luka.  
“Hat, sweetie. I’m glad you’re here all safe and sound. And with a cute wittle surprise like this one” She gushed as she gently shook him.   
She chuckled softly.   
  
“I am glad you like this wittle surprise, Cookie.” she teased back as Mu sighed heavily and leaned back into her big chair.  
  
 _“I cannot believe this is happening…”_ Mu muttered as the rest chuckled. Hat Lady couldn’t help the immense joy she felt at this very moment, it was just like 10 years ago

  
They spent some quality time together, talking, and letting them hold Luka before she reluctantly left to go home back to her ship, waving them goodbye as she tapped her timepiece, glowing brightly as she was teleported.  


* * *

  
“ _ I can’t believe she’s back and a Mum! _ ” Mu said as she took off her suit jacket as she opened the door to their home and sat on her chair. Bow chuckled as she gave her a peck on the cheek, turning Mu instantly red as she pouted.   
  
“Yeah, She just didn't park the ship as close as she did last time she was here. You need a telescope to see that high up in the sky.” She said as she went to the kitchen to make them tea.   
She was smiling happily, and humming before she looked up at the sky through the window. She frowned softly.   
“ _ I still...I still can’t believe… _ ” She said as she sighed.   
Mu noticed her fiancee's soft tone and got up. She hugged her softly from behind.   
Bow gasped a little before leaning into the hug.    
  
“Hey…” Mu said softly.   
“All that matters is that she’s here, and she’s staying. Plus it doesn’t hurt that she brought a cute kid along.” she said with a soft chuckle. Bow smiled gently at her before sighed and looked back up at the sky.   
  
“ _ But what if- _ ”   
  
_ “Bow, look at me…”  _   
Bow turned to her sweetheart who gave her a serious expression.    
“It doesn’t matter what happens, we’ll be by Hat’s side and  _ if something does happen… _ Well, this whole planet will fight against it.” she said with a smirk.    
Bow looked unsure for a minute before laughing and hugging her.   
She sighed as her laughter died softly.   
  
**_“I know… But… I just can’t help but be worried…”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA  
> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYS AAAAAAA-  
> I have been busy irl (and lazy sshhhhh)  
> Thank u for waiting ;;w;;;


	5. Books

He was currently in his tree, reading peacefully his old law book.    
A week or two, he would have read a classic of his, the  _ ‘Killing Kids’ _ book. As  **_worthless_ ** and **_useless_ ** as that book was, it was still a classic, and very enjoyable. But he shelved it for some time now, he didn’t know why.   
He just thought of Luka going through his books and-   
He shuddered.    
  
‘Why the thought of Luka, a 5 months old baby who couldn’t understand pictures,  _ much less  _ **_read_ ** , seeing a book full of things and ways to kill him, unnerved him?’   
  
He shook his head before returning to his book.   
For some strange reason, the thought of the little brat being in danger-   
It made him feel  _ protective _ for some reason….   
It’s understandable if he felt a  _ little _ protective of the brat considering he…  **_liked_ ** … him... **JUST A LITTLE-** **  
**   
He huffed softly as he narrowed his eyes at the book, he hated that he had accepted being fond of the brat and her little rugrat.  _ Why did this have to happen to him- _ _  
_ Years back he lived freely, not caring for anyone, snatching souls and popping heads-   
**_And now?_ **   
  
**_Now he was worrying over a little baby seeing a dangerous book, even though he cannot read!!!_ **   
He grumbled before noticing a bright light nearby.    
_ Oh great- _ _  
_ **_Speaking of the little devil-_ ** **  
**   
“Hello father!” said a bright cheerful voice.  _ It was the kid _ … The annoying grown one who couldn’t do him a favor and die all those years ago.    
  
“ **_I’m not your father you brat_ ** .” He snarled as she basically merrily skipped towards his tree and entered.    
_ Oh great-  _   
**She brought the baby.**   
  
“Yes, Yes,  _ Suuure _ I’m not,  **_Mr. Tsundere Grandfather._ ** ” She smugly remarked as she set a baby bag on his table.    
  
“I’m not a ‘ **_Soon-dey-ray_ ** ’!! Or a Grandfather, you brat!!!” he shouted before flinching and looking at the baby, worrying if his shouting upset him.    
It seemed like it, the child playing with his mother’s hair loops. He sighed in relief before noticing Hat’s smug expression on her face.    
He snarled before grumbling and crossing his arms, looking away as well.    
He hated how pathetic he looked, worried over scaring a simple babe!   
“ _ What do you want, you nuisance _ ?” he growled as she gently rocked her baby and came forth towards him.    
Lifting her baby to him.    
  
“Well, I was wondering if you could babysit for me while I finish making the last repairs on the ship.” She asked with a smile.    
He was about to yell at her to get lost, he was  **NOT** a babysitter!! **_The few last times were just him being curious about the baby and how much she’s changed!_ **   
He opened his mouth and pointed to the large hole where she entered. Before he could say anything at all, the baby smiled and reached for him.    
  
“ _ Wah! Wah _ !” he said happily before saying more happy baby gibberish and waving his arms towards him.    
At that moment, he moved on that strange instinct he had earlier, gently took the baby from his mother, and brought him close to his chest.    
  
Luka giggled as he snuggled with the purple fluffy noodle man. Hehe! He loved feeling the softness of the fluff!!   
  
Snatcher gently held the child, a small smile grew on his face before he remembered who was here as well.    
His smile dropped before noticing the kid, smugger than before.    
“I-I- THIS MEANS NOTHING-” He shouted angrily before checking on Luka-    
It seemed the baby was already used to his outbursts,  _ but still-  _   
He angrily shook his head. He shouldn’t care if it upset the baby!   
**_He was a brutal soul-stealing ghost!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_He was one of the most terrifying monsters on this planet!_ ** **_  
_ **   
The kid just gave him a smirk before going to pick her bag and came towards him with her hands up.    
“Well then, I guess I’ll have to ask Cookie or Mu, since you seem so reluctant,” she said in an obviously fake defeated tone. 

  
He froze a little.   
_Right_ … He was not the only one she could trust the kid with-   
_Well fine by him!_ He looked down, ready to hand over Luka before noticing the baby’s happy blue eyes and his sweet big smile-  
  
“ _On second thought Kiddo-_  
Why don’t **I** keep Luka around-   
_I mean-_  
I could use a baby around- Like to threaten him in front of a contractor _or something_ -” He said in a rush as he held the child closer to him.   
**_Ugh-_** ** _  
_****_Just saying that he would threaten the baby made him feel sick to his stomach._** ** _  
_** **_  
_** The Hat brat lifted an eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed with his ‘ _threaten_ ’ comment but sighed and smiled.  
“Well, are you sure-”  
  
“ ** _YES I’M SURE NOW SHOO-_** ” He shouted.  
Ugh…  
He could feel the blush on his face. He looked away from the brat, only keeping eyes on the little sweet bab- ** _Twerp-_** _Twerp was what he was going to say-_ _  
__  
_ She chuckled as she put the bag down on the table and nodded to her father.   
“Very well then, if you’re up for the task,” she said, as she came closer and held out her arms, wanting to hold Luka.   
He squinted his eyes at her, before gently, _too gently_ , giving her back her baby.   
Luka smiled as he patted his mother’s face and made baby babble.   
_Which definitely wasn’t cute,_ ** _nope not at all-_**  
“Oh, my little sweetie.” she said as she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.   
  
“Wa!” he squealed happily before giggling. He felt something strong and strange in his chest when the baby giggle sweetly-  
Like wanting to give him many hugs and kisses on his face-  
He shook that thought out of his head before growling at the floor.  
**_Nope, not thinking it-_** ** _  
_**  
“Be good for your grandfather, sweetie while mummy’s away, okay?” she said as she gave him another forehead kiss and one on his nose.   
She and the baby giggled as Luka went to pat her face.   
He looked at the loving scene, before looking away.  
**_Ugggh_** _… Too much sweetness for him!_  
  
She handed him the baby and he carefully took him from her. Making him face his mother she began to leave.   
  
“For the last time- _I’m not his_ ** _pec_** \- I’m not his grandfather!” he shouted, correcting himself in the last before blurting out a bird curse word. He looked at Luka, who only smiled innocently at his mother as he made baby noises.  
**_How was this brat making him do this-_**  
  
“ _Yes, Yes, ‘_ ** _whatever, I’m off_**!” She said with a giggle as she waved goodbye from outside the tree and tapped her time piece. A bright light appeared and soon enough, she was gone.   
  
  
He huffed softly at the phase, remembering when he first used it on her, before he checked on Luka, in case the light hurt him or he was wondering where his mother was.   
But nope, the baby wasn’t crying or anything. On the contrary, he seemed to be clapping happily and giggling.   
He smirked as he brought the child close to him.   
  
“Huh, already used to this, huh Lil’ Trooper?” he asked in a babyish voice while wagging a soft squishy finger near him.   
  
_“Ah!_ ” Luka squeaked as he grabbed the finger and squished it.   
_“Na!”_ he giggled as he felt the soft baby’s hands squishing the finger.   
It took every bit of Snatcher’s strength not to audibly ‘ _AW_ ’ at the moment.   
  
He pulled his finger off Luka’s grip and tickled the baby with it.   
_“Hehehe~ You dare grab The Snatcher like that~ I’ll make sure you suffer you horrible, adorable little monster-_ ” he cooed as he tickled the baby, even more, making him giggle and wiggle in his hold.   
He held Luka more secure as the baby started wiggling.   
“Careful there pal, wouldn’t want you to fall and crack your cute little head, now do we?” he chuckled as he sat back down  
“Your mother wouldn’t like that and frankly I wouldn’t either, really.” he admitted as he held the baby.   
“Your mother can be a real-... **_Nuisance_** … If something does not go her way.” he huffed.   
“I hope never you turn up like that- but let’s be real- You probably will.” he grumbled as the baby talked gibberish.   
  
This little annoying, cute adorable little _ang_ - **monster** , had disturbed his very solid routine.   
Oh, what he had to deal with, thanks to that brat-  
He sighed softly as he held the baby and cooed softly once more.   
The baby giggled once more before sneezing a cute wittle kitten sneeze.   
He felt himself melt at that as he gently cleaned the child’s nose with a soft handkerchief.   
  
“ _Awww… How adorable, Little bitty sneezes~_ ” he cooed gently.   
It kinda reminded of when he sneezed and-  
**Nope** , He was going to think of the disaster that happened _last_ time he sneezed.   
**_Ugh-_**  
  
“Alright, buddy, I guess I could read to you until your mother gets back.” He stated as the baby giggled and pulled his fluff, not that he minded of course. His weak baby grip didn’t hurt him that much.  
He floated towards his bookshelf and browsed as he held Luka.   
_Hmmm…_   
Law books, books on plant magic, Dark magic, Law, _‘How to Kill Kids_ ’- **_Nope, absolutely not-_** ** _  
_** He looked through the bag the kid left, just a few diapers, baby formula, a cell phone, and baby trinkets.   
Not any books.  
  
He huffed, nothing here was for kids-   
Which made sense, he didn’t have any annoying brats run around his forest for the last ten years-  
…  
_Wait… Hmmmm…_  
“I might have something at my study..” he said as he looked at the entrance at his tree. Carefully, he put on the baby bag , making sure Luka was held properly as he floated outwards.   
  
He made sure to get there as discreetly as he could, he didn’t want anyone to find out he was-  
  
**_“Hey Boss!_** ”   
He panicked but held the baby tight to him. He whipped his head to the direction of the voice, it was two minions hanging.  
“Boss, can you help us get down? The nooses are being annoying bullies again~” one whined while wiggling in place, kicking their little nubby feet.   
He sighed as he looked unimpressed at them, he was about to refuse them before he felt a slight soft tug on his mane. He looked down to see a curious Luka who was babbling.   
He bit the inside of his mouth to not say anything or coo-  
“ _Woah!_ Hey Boss is that a **_baby_**?” one questioned in disbelief.   
  
He flinched before he used his sharp claw to break the nooses that were holding them, making them fall down with a soft squeak.   
They were shocked by the sudden action but other than that, they were unharmed. Not that falling down, even at this height, would hurt something made of cotton and fabric in the first place.   
Luka, upon hearing the cute squeaks, giggled and clapped.   
_It was that cute noise that one of his toys made! Hehe!_ _  
_  
Snatcher looked at his charge with a bit of a smile and so very close to coo at him before a voice spoke up.   
  
_“It is a baby!_ ” one of the minions noted. He whipped his head back down to them and frowned.   
  
“Alright, both of you! **_BACK TO WORK!!!_** ” he boomed in a terrifying voice as he pointed ahead, He didn’t know what their jobs were exactly, but anything to get them away at the moment.   
  
However, even though Luka got used to his shouting in his regular voice, he did not ever hear Snatcher’s dark tone.   
Luka flinched before tears welled up in his eyes and his face scrunched up. Snatcher felt a change in his emotions and looked to the baby in his arms.   
**_Oh no-_**  
Before he could do anything, Luka burst in loud cries.   
  
**_“WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!”_** he cried loudly. Snatcher panicked as the two minions scrambled to where their boss pointed to, preferring that to stick around a crying child.   
Snatcher was both relieved and annoyed at the clear abandonment. He gently rocked the baby in his arms and shushed softly.   
  
“ _Shhh… Shhh_. It’s okay Luka, Snatcher didn’t mean to yell that hard, _shhh_ …” he panicked whispered as he continued to rock and shake. He gently wiggled his finger in front of him, hoping he would grab it and quiet back down a little.   
Luka wiggled as he cried, _oh no-_  
“Come on baby, Snatcher is sorry, _shhh._.” he comforted softly before checking around if anyone was around. He gently rocked him, trying to calm him down, while using magic to lift the baby bag as he rummaged through it.  
“Come on, there has to be something here- **_AH HA!_** ” he said victoriously as he took out a small purple pacifier. He stuck it into his mouth carefully.   
Luka was surprised, but sucked on the pacifier, calming down immensely.   
  
Snatcher sighed in relief as he wiped his non-existent sweat from his brow, while holding the pacified baby.  
He looked around, sensing any souls or auras, _nope_ , no one was here to witness this…   
_Good…_  
The last thing he wants to do is explain why he is holding a baby or why he tried to calm him down.   
He only hopes that the two minions he sent away would keep their traps shut or else it’s hanging around on a noose for a week, on purpose this time.  
He looked at the child who snuggled closer to him, grabbing his mane. He couldn’t help but softly smile at him.   
  
“Quite a set of lungs you have there, kiddo.” he chuckled as he wiggles his finger in front of the baby.   
“Nothing like your mother… Well when she was a kid...  
Kinda wonder what she was as a baby…” he wondered out loud before shaking his head. _Bah_ , there was no use wondering about such things he will never know. It’s not like he would ask her parents or anything, according to her 13 years ago, she didn’t have any.   
Besides, he doesn’t care enough to find out.   
  
“Alright enough dilly dally, time to go to my study.” He said as he made sure the child was ok and floated away.   
Normally he would just teleport to it, it wasn’t far, but he didn’t know the effects of shadow magic on a baby, and he didn’t want to endanger him.   
So floating, on top of the village, it was… _Hopefully, no one noticed the baby_ …   
  
He made sure to fly as high away from the village as he could, hiding the child as best he could.   
A few minions noticed him and waved, shouting their hellos, some dwellers spun around in greeting, and a badge seller even waved at him.   
He rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the soft sigh, these were his servants, his people.   
  
He eventually got to the ring.   
It was his study area but used as an arena for fights in case a contractor was being a pain in the neck.   
Though the last person to have fought him in here would be the brat. He huffed, remembering that day. **_Ugh_** , he felt his anger rise just by remembering how he was weakened by _a little girl_ … Sure she wasn’t an ordinary little girl, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.   
  
He was about to grumble before feeling a soft grab on his mane. He blinked as he looked down.   
Baby Luka was looking up at him with big blue curious eyes. He gasped softly, feeling incredibly nostalgic and admittedly… a little sad…   
They were the same as _hers_ …  
  
He shook his head as he used one hand to wipe his face.   
No use in dwelling in old memories that have no relation the present-  
He looked around, making sure that the baby isn’t around any chemicals or certain items.   
  
“ _Hmmm_ … I could have sworn I had something…” he said as he began pulling books out.  
  
_‘Demons and All You Need to Know About Them?’_  
Nah, too many scary pictures plus boring spells, but he couldn’t help the loud snort that came when he remembered how he got it.  
**_How satisfying was it taking the souls of those fools who wanted to banish him._** ** _  
_****_  
_**_‘Shapeshifters: How to Spot One, Even If Hidden In Your Own Shadow’_  
Hm.   
Not completely useless… **_For a normal living person with no aura sense of their own_**.  
But still, he’s learned a few things about Shapeshifters to get familiar with them in general.   
  
_‘Heal your Broken Heart: How to Get Over Your Ex’_  
He immediately threw it in the acidic water in the center of the ring.   
Stupid Kid and her stupid self-help books.  
_Of course, he didn’t read it, it was stupid and very useless-_  
It had stupid advice like **_‘Don’t let them eat your heart and soul- Eat their instead-’ Ugh_** ** _  
_****_  
_**_‘???’_  
He squinted at the red nameless book.   
**_When did he get this??_**  
It looked very old and handwritten, a diary or journal of some kind?  
It was in another language that was familiar but he couldn’t completely recognize enough to be able to read it.   
_Hmmmmm…._  
He shrugged and poofed it away, he’ll decide what to do with it later.   
  
He browsed through the many books, all of them containing dark spells and dangerous dark knowledge-   
**Nothing suitable for Luka!**  
Before he could he huffed in frustration once more, he saw a small picture cover on one of the shelved books. He scoffed as he reached for it.  
It was about Tim-  
  
_‘The Tale of Queen Vanessa’_  
He froze as he stared at it.   
**_This- This was-_**  
He gripped the book harder in one hand, hard but not hard enough to damage it.  
This was the freaking time rift book…  
The kid explained what this book was and how since he was in it, he had to have it nearby, or else it will break down and turn back into a time rift.   
And the last thing he needs is having someone accidentally find it and see his past. _Two_ people are enough, _thank you very much_. **_She doesn’t count due to insanity._**  
  
**_Ugh.._**  
As much as he wanted to throw away this reminder of his past, he knew he couldn’t do anything about it.   
He glared at the book, before seeing a small hand pat the book.   
He blinked as he looked at the baby in his hold. Luka’s eyes were sparkling as he did cute baby noises with sparkling eyes.   
He sighed as he poofed the book away in his shadow pocket dimension. Luka’s eyes widened a bit in wonder but tilting his head, wondering where the book went.  
_“Eh?”_  
  
“Trust me, buddy, you do not need to read that load of hot garbage, _in fact, you never will._ ** _I’ll make sure of that_** ,” he said softly as he held the child closer, glaring at the direction where his old home was.   
“Now let’s see if Snatcher can find you something else.” he said as he moved to the other side of the arena.   
His mood was slightly spoiled by seeing that thing.   
  
After what seemed a few more minutes, he found one, just one.   
_‘The Three Little Bears’_  
He sighed softly but looked around the selection of books.   
He could have honestly sworn he had more children books, he remembered reading them to the kid when she was a kid. **_So why-_**  
  
**_He then remembered.._**  
Years after she left, it kind of hurt to see those books, and knowing they will never be used. _[Reminding him of the good old days}_  
So he took them into the acidic water in the center and destroyed them. He must have missed this one by accident. He didn’t think he’ll ever need them again _but shows what he knew._  
He looked at Luka who was snuggling into his mane.   
  
“Hmmph, Guess I have to get new books to replace the old ones.” he huffed softly in amusement before putting the book in the bag and taking off into the sky.   
  
After a couple more minutes later, they were back at his tree.   
He sat back down into his seat, and held Luka in one arm and got the book out the bag.   
He positioned himself and Luka where Luka could see the book and he could hold it.   
He snapped his fingers and the other books he brought with him, landed softly on the table. He’ll get to them later, after Luka was asleep.   
  
“Okay buddy, you ready?” he smiled as Luka waved his arms and patted the arm holding him excitedly, ready for storytime.  
He chuckled at the adorable display, snuggling his head before opening it.  
_  
__‘Once an upon a time there was a little girl with golden locks-’_  
  
He went to tell the story of the three little bears to little one.   
He couldn’t help but coo and chuckle at the baby being excited to see the pictures of the bears.  
  
‘ _So he likes bears, huh?_ ’ he thought as the baby papped the little bear in the book.  
_‘Hmmm’_  
He went on about the story, about a little brat trespassing-   
**_Gee, wonder if any that sounded familiar._**  
  
He continued to read the book until it reached the end,   
  
_‘And so, that brat Goldielocks, her lesson and never trespassed ever again… Because the bear ate her soul and threw her body off somewhere._ _  
__And so the three little bears lived happily, eating souls and there were many other little bears in the family later,_ _  
__The End~’_ He said satisfyingly, as he closed the book. And placed it on the table next to his chair.  
He looked at the baby. _Awwww, he fell asleep_ ~   
He chuckled as he held Luka to his chest, the baby snuggling into his mane. He sighed as he reached for one of the others he got in his study before hearing a soft baby yawn.   
  
_“Awwww, sleepy baby_ -” he gushed before turning his head to and resisting the urge to pinch his adorable wittle cheeks-  
He held him close as he yawned. _Well, yawns are contagious after all, but he felt a sense of soft peace and comfort…_ _  
_ He yawned again as he snuggled close to the little imp, he held him as the baby snuggled close to him.   
_Mmmh…_ _  
_ He gently closed his eyes, listening to the small heart beating, _it felt nice_ …   
_Just like back then…._ _  
__Even before meeting the kid…_ _  
_**_  
_****_It felt nice having someone sleeping close to you, after so long…_** _  
_   


* * *

  
  
She entered the hollow tree, gently, as she smiled softly.    
There they were, sleeping safely and sound.    
She chuckled as she saw her father snuggle closer to Luka, before stepping forward.    
_ Hmmm _ … It has been a long time since she’s seen her father rest. Might as well carefully take Luka from him so as to not disturb his slumber.    
Back then again, her father would panic at his grandchild missing-   
  
She smiled, she’ll write him a note! She went to the table and took out a notebook, about to write a simple note, however, something caught her attention…   
It was a red book…   
She frowned as she set the notebook down in favor of the book. Holding it, she flipped through the pages.    
It was written from different languages, even some from her home planet, but most she could decipher.    
She only understood a handful of words-   
  
_ ‘Lost-’ _ _  
_ _ ‘Bookstore-’ _ _  
_ _ ‘Shadow-’ _ _  
_ _ ‘Friend-’ _ _  
_ _ ‘Time-’ _ _  
_ _ ‘Death-’ _ _  
_ _ ‘Grandchild-’ _   
  
She closed the book, with a confused frown before looking into the first page again…   
The name was written in a strange language she’s never seen, but deep inside her…  _ She knew what those words read... _ _  
_   
**_“Who is Tim?”_ **   
  


**Author's Note:**

> EYY I DID IT LADS  
> If you wanna learn about more baby Luka, join IscaRedSpider's awesome discord!! ;3


End file.
